The present invention relates to a therapeutic high voltage generator capable of producing in an electrode a high frequency static charge. More particularly the present invention relates to solid state circuitry which, by rapid oscillation of voltage pulses causes a silicon controlled rectifier to fire a stepped up DC voltage to an output transformer.
Production of a static charge by means of high frequency voltage generation has been applied for certain therapeutic purposes such as treating various types of skin disorders, including acne. The static charge is produced by an electrode, discharging to a subject's skin, which electrode contains a gas or gases capable of ionization by a high voltage current. To make the application safe with as little discomfort as possible it is necessary to create the static charges in rapid, short bursts.
To create the high voltage generation and rapid burst delivery, electromechanical generation means have been utilized in the prior art. An electric circuit would be utilized to step up the voltage and the pulsing bursts would be created by a mechanical type of vibrator. The vibrator being mechanical in nature places limitations upon the frequency of the bursts and thus the frequency of the static charge and its intensity. The frequency of such units is in the range of 1,000 cycles per sec. Large, strong sparks can be created and cause discomfort. It has been found that a short, high voltage, high frequency static charge creates a mild sensation with lessened subject discomfort.
Further, electromechanical generators have a relatively short life span, with circuit malfunction due to the mechanical aspects of the unit. Also these units tend to be noisy and cumbersome. Features and distinctions in contrast to the prior art will become apparent in reference to the following objects and advantages of the present invention.